Generations
by Melda91
Summary: Katherine, Isobel and Elena are grandmother, mother and daurghter and they are also vampires. Caroline, Damon and Stefen are human. Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric are brother and sister. the stroy is about when Katherine, Elena &Isobel come to Mystic Fall and upset the blance of things...
1. The Arival of the Three

**Caroline's POV**

I was sitting at the grill thinking about Mystic Falls, nothing much ever really happens, until the news the three sisters were moving into the old Gilbert boarding house. The boarding house is the one the first places built in Mystic Fall and the Gilbert were one of the founding families. The boarding how had been empty for the last 15 years when old Mister Gilbert passed. He never had any children and never married. It was rumoured that it was left to some distant relation but after 15 years people began to wonder. Some thought it would be better if it sold; the Lockwood's even tried to buy it.

So the town has been wondering when these sister will get here. You see moving trucks and cleaning crews and Alaric Saltzman the local carpenter there for the last week. I can't believe there will be two new girls at school when we go back. Bonnie says there twins. 'Caroline'. I turn and there was Bonnie and Emily, bonnie and I have been friend since we could walk and her younger sister Emily has just always been there with us. 'Hey Bonnie, hey Emily what's up?'

'Oh mum let us go shopping for some new cloths for school want to come' I could tell Bonnie want to ask me something but didn't want to say it in front of Emily.

'Sure, like I would say no to shopping please' I said with a chicky smile one my face. 'Let's go"

We were in my favourite store when I got Bonnie alone to ask her what was up 'Stefen dumped me' you could see she was hurt and trying to hold it together. 'What happened tell me everything?'

'Well I went to see him last night and Damon opened the door and ask to see Stefen and Damon smiled and said 'come in' you with that real bad boy grin and the we went into the lounge room were Stefen was. Then Damon said something about you getting around I know I shouldn't have gone of you did cheat on him with Tyler and he does have every right to be pissed but I just couldn't get my head clam and then Stefen defended Damon and had a go at me about say those thing to Damon. Long story short Stefen dumped me I know we have split up before and I know that we always get back together but this time I think it is different.' When she talk there was a single tear rolling her check, my heart went out to her she shouldn't have to defended me want I did was wrong to Damon but it was a year ago not much I can do about it now.

'Bonnie sweetie you shouldn't have defended me Damon has every right to be pissed at me I through way 2 years of good relationship to be with Tyler and I hurt him bad'

'I know just hate it that he can't see you care for Tyler not that u just wanted to get some' she said it but there was a little bit or doubt

'He sees it Bonnie, He see me and Tyler love each other that's why he does it to stop the hurt.

'OHHH' it hit here she worked it out. 'So what can I do about Stefen?'

'Well we are going to go home get a good sleep for tomorrow for school because honey remember we rule the school' I reminded her with a laugh and a hug

'No Caroline you rule the school you are Queen C and I am happy right beside you.' With a hug and a quick goodbye Bonnie went back to find Emily and went back to wondering what the new girls would be like if I would have to befriend then to stay Queen C or will I have to crush then or will they just fall into line.

**Elena's POV**

'Kat please I won't be able to go if you don't just try it please?' I was begging, I don't know way but I wanted to go the whole senior year thing I have never actually done it. I came close once till the school bitch pissed me and Kat of and we sucked her dry. It sad in nearly 500 years of life I have never been a school senior.

'Why do I have to do the whole school thing? She had the I don't want to do this look and you're not going to make me, I doubted this will end well for me. 'Because we look so alike and we both changed about the same age if we want to stay here for a while the only this we for us to do is to say we are twins and Isobel is our older sister.' We have been going backward and forward with this for about two weeks now and I don't think I getting anywhere. ' Just one day please and then I will tell people you didn't like school so you dropped out' I smiled ' Please you never know you may like it. Might find a nice boy to help get your mind off Klaus' she laughed and I knew I had her 'One day and that is I might actually find it fun'

I went down to the basement to get a blood bag not as nice as the fresh stuff but we want to stay here for want so we have to be smart about hunting humans I took it and a bottle of whisky up to my room before Katherine changed her mind.

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry it been awhile since I wrote in you but so much as happened, we are now in Mystic Falls Kat's and Isobel's birth place. I think it a bit hard for Kat to be back because this is where she was kicked out from after Isobel was born. Her mother took Isobel and her father told her to get out and never come back. She had no choice she left it nearing killed her but she did. Then Klaus found her offered her a new life if she wanted it. She did on the condition he helped her get her little girl back. That night she was changed and two weeks later she had killed her mother and father and taken her little girl she lift the two brothers and three sister untouched._

_I have no idea why I am writing about Kat's past I guess I feel sorry for her. However I don't think I have wrote in you about our past, I will one day but not today. I going to go and work out what to wear to school tomorrow._

_Bye for now I will write soon _

_Elena_

**Katherine POV**

I can't believe Elena talked me into this, this only reason I am doing this is for her I know she want the whole senior year thing. Well it won't be the first time I have started school and it won't be the last. I am going to make sure Elena has a great year and becomes prom queen or cheerleader captain or want ever she wants to do this is for her. Might be a little bit for me to I still trying to get over Klaus it been nearly 150years since he run of with Rebecca and I think I only just starting to get there. I throw on skinny jeans and a hot pink tank top and my black boot with a little heel but not too much. I lift my hair down and only a little makeup. I went down stair to see if Elena was ready and there she was waiting worried look on her face hoping I hadn't changed my mind. 'Morning Elena'

'Morning Kat, ready for school?' Elena and Isobel were the only to that I allow to call me Kat 'Sure why not nothing better to do' I smile as I watched her face light up 'Witch car are we going to take?'

'I don't care. You pick' she smiled again knowing which one I was going to take I laughed as I grabbed the keys to the BMW convertible as we went out the door.

**Damon POV**

'Stefen why did you break up with Bonnie you love her' I ask my little brother as we drove to school

'That is where you are wrong, I don't love her not like I use to something changed and I don't know how or if I want to change it back. So last night I found an out' he said it but I could see I killed him to hurt here wether he loved he or not he hates to hurt people. 'You should talk to her'

'Why it want change anything'

'No bout it might help her understand '

'Ok I think about it' we just arrived at school. We got out went to go find Matt, Jeremy and the others. It was hard at first to see Tyler and Care together but then I realised I didn't love here never really did and it was then that I understood where my little brother was coming from.

No one was where we usually sit, we found near Matt's truck. 'Hey Matt what's going on'

'Care and girls want to check out the new girls when they get here. You Care she will do anything to be prom queen so she checking the new girls to see if she need to worry' he was talking softly and laughing ' Yeah I know want Care like' I smile and then Matt was about to say something but then got distracted, I followed his gaze and then I saw a BMW. Two girls got out and I felt my breath quicken they were beautiful you could see they were twins almost identical. The one on the right had long light brown hair half way down her back and an innocent angel like face. She wore a pink tight top tight jeans and black boot with a little heel. The one on the left had darker brown hair about half way down her back too however she didn't have the innocent angel like face she I don't give a damn face, she wore a black tight low cut top, tight jeans like her sister and boots with a bit more a heel the her sister. They looked our way and my eyes lock with the girl on the left she had the most beautiful brown eyes and then she said something to her sister and then they started to laugh, I looked away as they walk past as one of the boys yelled out 'hey beautiful'. They look laughed and kept walking. I turned and looked and Matt 'this year should be fun'

'Yep be interesting, just look at Care' she looked evil. I laughed softly. The bell went and we all went off to home room


	2. Frist Day

**Elena POV**

After Kat and I got our schedules and started to make our way to our homeroom 'What class do you have first' I ask with a smile because I knew she didn't want be here.

'History' she laughed 'Should be easy I know more about history then most I lived it.' We both laughed 'What do you have?'

'English' we walked into the room everyone stared; we looked at each other then took our set next to each other. A cute man walked in most likely about Isobel's age and called everyone's attention. He started to call names and people were saying 'here' or 'yep'. When he called Damon I noticed it was the boy from the car park, the one with the beautiful blue eyes. The one who I have already told Kat he is mine and we laughed. Then I heard my name 'Here' I said still looking the boy named Damon with blue eyes but then he turned and I looked a Kat as she said 'Here sir'.

The bell went I told Kat I would met her later. As we went our ways I saw Damon and decided this was time to make my move. 'Excuse me' I said as I walked to him

'Umm are you talking to me?'

'Yes, would you be able to help me find were I and meant to go for English'

'Um, Sure I have English anyway. Who do you have for English?'

'Oh. Mrs Forbes.'

'Oh you're in my class want to set with me'

'Sure, I Elena Gilbert'

'Damon Salvatore'

'Nice to meet you Mister Salvatore' I said it with a flirty smile, and watch as a chicky smile slowly came to his face. As we entered the room everyone looked again there was a girl standing talking to the teacher. I walked over to get the get the slip sign I knew Damon was following me I could hear him I could smell him. The girl gave me a look that could kill and then followed through to look at Damon; she just walked away and took her seat.

'I'm Elena Gilbert'

'Welcome Miss Gilbert, I am Mrs Forbes' she said as she signed the peace of paper then handed it back to me 'Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself Elena. Damon you can take your seat'

'Um. Ok' I waited till everyone was quiet and Mrs Forbes nodded at me. 'Hi my name is Elena Gilbert and I just moved to Mystic Fall. What would you like me to say Mrs Forbes?'

'Well how about where you come from what was like at your old school'

'Ok. I live with my two sisters our mother and father died when I was young and my older sister and our uncle looked after us. Over the past 14 years we have lived in Italy, Paris and for a little time Australia till my uncle passed away and then Isobel wanted to come here. I haven't done much in the way of school always changing schools but I have done some cheerleading and so has Katherine. Is there anything else you would like to know about my life or did I cover all the highs and lows for you Mrs Forbes.' I said it in a way that made my voice sound sad and week and she look upset like she felt bad. The girl that was talking to Mrs Forbes stared at me as I took a seat next to Damon.

**Damon POV**

'Are you ok?' I whispered as Elena took the seat next to me, I can't believe Caroline would ask her mother to get information Elena. I thought she had more guts than that.

'I am ok, there is not much I can do to change it' she gave a smile and I couldn't help but smile back 'who is the girl with the blonde hair and bitchy star?'

'Caroline Forbes' I smiled

'Forbes as in Mrs Forbes'

'Your quick, she would do anything to make sure she stay Queen of the school' I said quietly thinking about how she cheated on me all because I quiet the football term.

'You don't like her?' The question took me of guard

'We use to date, then I quit the football team she cheated on me with Tyler her new boyfriend and new quarterback' I gave a half-hearted laugh.

'You could always take me out somewhere you know she will be to get back at her' she gave a cheeky smile and said 'It would piss her off you can see she see me as a threat' she gave a laugh and then started to pay attention to the lesson.

When the bell went I got up and we walk into the hall 'so do you want to sit with me for break' I asked

'Sure, just let me find Kat' as she said that I saw Stefen with Katherine well I must guess so anyway

'Oh there my brother and that must be your sister'

'Elena this is my brother Stefen'

'Hello Stefen, Damon this is my sister Katherine'

'Well hello Katherine'

'Hi'

**Elena POV**

'Guess what Kat'

'What'

'We are going to double date after school so we can piss off Queen C' I smiled and laughed

'Who' Stefen and Damon looked at each other like what going on

' Caroline the girl who gave use dirty looks and got her mum to make me stand up in front of the class and tell them about me and the girl how was stupid enough to cheat on Damon here'

'Sound like fun as long as you don't got to fair'

'Now when have I ever gone too far' I said it and then said straight away as her mouth opened 'Do Not Answer That.' She laughed uncontrollably, while Damon and Stefen just looked confused.

'Damon where is a good place to go after school'

'Umm, the grill is really the only choice'

'Ok, the grill it is.' I smiled at Damon, who then loooked away blushing.

Caroline and another girl walked up to us than giving me and Kat an evil star.

'Stefen can I talk to you for a minute' she asked eye Kat off who was standing next to him.

'Umm sure I guess.' As they walked away I listened not hard for a vampire.

'Stefen what happen with Bonnie?'

'That is none of your business Caroline'

'She is my best friend so that makes it my businesses

'Well that is between you and her, not me'

'You to have been together for so long'

'Your point, feeling change Caroline would you like me to stay with her even if I don't love her anymore'

'No but feeling can't change that quick'

Oh like you and Damon. I ended it before I hurt her anymore more than I already have'

'So the next you just start hanging out with that Elena and whatever her name is'

'Her name is Katherine and I am hanging out with her because if you can't tell Damon has taken a liking to Elena'

'He has more sense than that just look at her' I smiled at Damon just as he was talking to Katherine.

'Yeah I see someone who makes him smile, do you know the last time I saw him smile like that Caroline, it was when you were with him.' I looked out the corner of my eye to see he was getting very pissed off at her. 'You may have to fight to stay queen the year.' With that he walks away and came to join us again. The rest of the day went fairly quick I had 4 out 6 classes with Damon which was fine by me he was cute, good for a little fun. We walked to that car lot together and wait for Stefen and Katherine

'We will follow you to the grill if you want'

'Sure.' I could tell he wanted to say something but I just didn't know want

'What's on your mind Damon'

'Well you only just met me and you want to go out. I just don't understand why, you are beautiful and could have anyone you wanted, I guess what I want to know is why me?' he was talking quietly and was getting embarrassed.

'Well you are really sexy to start with, and I want to get to know you better you fascinate me and I really don't like that Caroline.'

'I tell you something if you are going to go up against her you have guts'

'It not about guts Damon she just needs to learn the world doesn't revolve around her '

'fair enough' well there they are we met you at the grill'

'Ok see you soon'

**Katherine POV**

As we walked to her car I really need a drink 'so how was your day '

'Great, how about yours'

'Fine, need a drink though'

'Me to'

'So what is this date thing?'

'Well main to piss of the blonde but I don't know what it is but I there is something about him I just can't work it out.'

'Well he nothing like your normal type'

'No he not,' she grab two blood bags from the cool in the bad of the car, and handed me one 'so what with Blondie anyway'

'Well she dump him because he left the football time and just thinks she runs the school'

'Well we could have some fun after all'

'So you not dropping out '

'No I not dropping out and letting you have all the fun' I laughed as I watched her face light up'

'Thanks Kat'

'Let's show Blondie what it is like to piss off vampires'

**Stefen POV**

'So how was your day?'

'She is amazing, I can't believe it. I told her about the whole Caroline thing and that was how the date thing happened. She said to take her out somewhere she would see.' Damon was smiling when he said this. It was good to see him happy.

'Sounds like she likes you' I said smiling

'So what did Caroline '

'Have ago about why I broke up with Bonnie then had a go about me hanging out with Katherine'

'Like it any of her business, Katherine seems nice'

'Yeah, but I not looking for anything at the moment.'

'Fair enough' before I knew it we were at the grill

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	3. Author Note

**Hey guys I sorry haven't update in a while. I have a few day off work soon and am hopefully update soon. Please review what I have written so far.**

**Melda91**


End file.
